Ghost Town
by Shy-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


Ghost Town

By: Shy-Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is a response to a challenge given to me by Hiei Luvs Sweetsnow. There will be an OC.

Summary: Minato's ghost has guarded Naruto from the attacks of Konoha citizens and ninjas and with each save his form became clearer. However, Minato could not be heard by Naruto. One attack where Naruto was attacked, he became blind and all the villages ghost became clear as day.

WARNINGS: SUPERSTRONG!SMART!CUNNING!SLGIHTLYINSANE!NARUTO UNREVENGEFUL!SASUKE SAKURA BASHING! ANTI-FAVORITE!KAKASHI YAOI! YURI!

Pairings: NarutoKakashi Sasuke? HinataIno ShikamaruChouji KibaShino KurenaiAsuma MinatoKushina

----

Prologue

----

A small boy of three years old curled tightly in a ball and waited for the physical attacks to start. He squeezed his eyes shut, but they slowly opened when no attack came. The sapphire blue eyes widened at the fuzzy shape of a male form standing in front of him. Without looking back he bolted, confused as hell.

The next time he was attacked, the blurry form protected him again, but the image became clearer. Multiple times the form saved him and each time he became clearer. When he was three and a half, the figure became completely clear. The person was a tall male with bright sunflower yellow hair, sparkling light blue eyes, and sun kissed skin.

The offenders ran off and Naruto sat there staring at the obviously ghost male. "Who are you…?" The ghost's lips moved but no sound escaped. That was when Naruto decided he was going to learn how to read lips.

-----

Chapter One

-----

It took about half a year, but Naruto had mastered lip reading. He had practiced lipping words in front of the mirror and memorizing the movements of the lip and tongue. He was ecstatic and he had finished right on his birthday, October 10. He was officially four and had spent it with, who now knew to be the fourth hokage, Minato.

Minato soon started to teach Naruto how to be a ninja. He started at the most basic thing, learning about chakra. If anything, Naruto was a fast learner. He began to work through the steps set out before him. By the time he was four and a half he was at basic genin level.

When he was that level, he started going out into the village. He managed to stay out of sight of the villagers and as he walked around, he noticed that he was seeing more ghosts. However, they were all fuzzy, like how Minato had been at first. It unnerved Naruto, but he did not comment or even look like he knew they were there.

One night, when he was turning five, Naruto got caught outside by the villagers. Minato could not get there in time.

----

Naruto screamed a blood curdling scream as a piece of glass slashed his open eyes. Blood dripped down his face, tears streamed down, blending with the blood. His eyes slid shut and he clawed desperately at his eyes. The villagers stared in shock for a moment before smirking and proceeded to abuse his body. Before they could go any further a yellow flash stopped them and they were all mysteriously transported to the roofs of their homes. Minato knelt down by Naruto and wrapped his transparent arms around the screaming child.

It wasn't till later that the Sandaime found Naruto and took him into the hospital. Naruto had awoken and promptly vanished from the hospital, knowing already that he was blind. He allowed the presence of Minato to guide him back to his small apartment, and as he traveled he noticed that all the ghost who had been blurry were now crystal clear.

He paused on a rooftop and reached out to the ghost that was hovering next to him. In a quiet voice he whispered, "Who are you?"

To his utter surprise he could hear the female clearly, "I should be asking you that, child."

"My name is Naruto."

"Well, Naruto, my name is Hisami Hyuuga."

Naruto stared out over the city sightlessly, "I'll see you around, Hyuuga-san." He made it back to his apartment without further stops. The small child, clambered onto his small cot and curled up, silently crying, his gaze sightless.

"Why are you crying, little one?"

Naruto looked up in surprise and stared silently at the tall figure standing in front of him. The figure was male and had long brown hair flowing down his back. His eyes were a blank black and his skin was pale. He wore black pants and shirt with thick red armor. The standard Konoha ninja headband rested on his forehead, bangs framing his face. "Why would _you_ care?" Naruto spat back somewhat bitterly.

"You _are _one of my direct descendents."

"Ooooo~! Is this itty bitty Naru-chan?" A man with snow white hair and magenta colored eyes, cooed. He was a head shorter than the first, but also had pale skin. Instead of red armor he had blue armor that had white fur along the collar; underneath was dark blue pants and shirt. Around his forehead was a metal armor head that had the Konoha insignia engraved in the middle.

Naruto glared at the new male fiercely, which was actually scary looking because his gaze was sightless. "Who are you?" Jeez, he seemed to be saying that a lot.

The first man smacked the shorter male before answering Naruto's question, "I am the Shodaime."

The other man pouted at the Shodaime, scowling. "I'm the Nidaime."

Naruto didn't blink an eye, "Alright, what do you want?"

The first hokage raised an eyebrow, "We're here to-"

His brother interrupted him, "-to train you without your eyesight! Doesn't that sound like fun!?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

----

A month passed and no one had seen or heard of or from Naruto, then he simply came back with the air of a true ninja. Although it had been a month to the village, it had been twenty years for Naruto. Naruto now had the appearance of a twenty-five year old. His hair had faded to a dark red with blonde tips and his eyes had gone lighter. His skin was a dark tan and the whisker marks had faded, blending into the tan. The scar from the piece of glass ran through his eyes and off the corner of his eyes, ending at his hair line.

He was broad and muscled, but lithe and slim. He was the picture perfect ninja. He was wearing black pants that cut off mid calf, a tight black sleeveless shirt, and the standard ANBU armor. Flying out behind him was a black coat with red flames licking up the edges; the sleeves were ripped off and the ends of the coat were frayed and torn slightly. A white mask in the shape of a fox head with dark red swirls and the mouth drawn into a scary smile hung from a simple string tied to his waist.

Naruto hummed under his breath as he walked down the crowded streets of Konoha. People he passed stared at him in awe, and confusion. The child grown man entered a simple dango shop. He was still humming after he ordered and took said order to a table to sit. He was just beginning to eat when a soft, male voice asked, "May we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Naruto turned his blind gaze to the people asking and nodded minutely. The two people sat down and the two older males listened to the younger male's inane chatter. Itachi Uchiha, the one who asked the question, watched as the odd male across from him and Sasuke tilted his head to the side as if listening to something.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, this is my younger brother Sasuke," Itachi introduced, motioning to Sasuke and himself.

A smile slid onto Naruto's face, "Naruto is Naruto."

----

Shy-Hime: Hey look a glimpse of Naruto's insanity! –rolling on the floor laughing- Anywho, this is the first chapter, and when inspiration hits, I'll post the second chapter! Otherwise, review please!


End file.
